


Traces of Love

by unlitstars



Series: Mosaic [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oops?, accidental love confession, and...I still don’t know how to write romance, forcedtoshareabed!AU, pining!Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlitstars/pseuds/unlitstars
Summary: He hoped, that by these traces of love, he could comfort himself that he had tried.He really did.forcedtoshareabed!AU





	Traces of Love

**Author's Note:**

> *****Used to be called “That Night”.**
> 
> Just a heads up, I did not think this through. _At all._ Anyway, happy birthday Shinichi!
> 
> So enjoy this weird thing I’ve cobbled together. Happy reading!
> 
> Prompt from somewhere in the depths of Pinterest.
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, I don’t—otherwise there would be a hell lot more of Kaito and his heists—as it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

“Remind me,” Kaito groaned, trying to shake his sweat-slicked hair out of his eyes while clutching the last of the boxes. “Why we’re doing this again?”

“Because,” Shinichi, rolling his - _pretty, cerulean blue_ \- eyes with the air of someone who had done this a million times before, replied. “We’re starving university students, and given that we are ‘strong and independent’ people, we decided to get our own place and not live off our parents’ money. Of course,” He dropped his box none-too-gently onto the counter, still managing to somehow look impeccable like always and turned around to face him. “As you should recall - considering your excellent memory, _Kid_ \- you chose to move in together with me.” 

 _Yeah, yeah, shut up brain_ , Kaito chided himself for that earlier, unnecessary comment. “I thought we were past bringing up old secret identities, _Conan-kun_.” He sighed, wiping his forehead. This moving business got tiring real quick, he mused. He couldn’t exactly tell Shinichi why he wanted to move in with him so bad because one, he was maybe - _definitely_ - madly in love with him and two, he wanted to keep an eye on him because really, that man got himself into too much trouble for his own good. “But anyway, yes, I did.” He blushed internally, thinking about how he could confess his feelings to the oblivious detective. Even though he had a reputation of being a flirt, he had never done this confessing thing before. He had ideas, but he wasn’t really sure if they would work on him or was something that he himself wanted to do. Besides, Shinichi was way too interested in his corpses to notice him.

But what Kaito really wanted wasn’t just to be able to form something more with him. He wanted to show him a side that he hadn’t shown anyone before, save for his parents. He wanted Shinichi to accept him as who he was, ex-criminal and all. But most importantly, return his feelings, however little that might be. He wanted to wake up every morning and be able to wake up to a sleepy-eyed Shinichi whose hair was still ruffled from sleep. He wanted to be able to kiss him hello and good night and he wanted to show the world that he was his and his only. 

But it was all probably going to stay in his imagination. No matter how much Lady Luck favoured him, no matter how much he wished it could happen, it probably wouldn’t.

So when he heard that Shinichi was getting a place of his own, he took this opportunity, trying to make the best of this situation. What he didn’t realise though, was the fact that they had to get so up close and...intimate by sharing the same bed. Their place was so small that they couldn’t really fit another futon in there and they both decided - after much arguing - to tough it out for several weeks and share the same bed until they gave up with this arrangement. Only his superior acting skills had prevented him from turning into a stuttering, blushing mess before Shinichi, as that ideal situation was like several of his daydreams coming true.

♤ ♧ ♢ ♡

A frantic rustle, much like how a scream would, sliced through the stifling silence of the night.

Kaito shot up from their shared bed, woken from the paranoia of the past, checking around for any sign of where the sound came from. But all that was clear in his hazy mind was Shinichi. He had to check on Shinichi. He turned, trying to console himself that he was alright and nothing was out to get them, no more Snake, no more Spider, no more—“Shinichi!”

 _His_ Shinichi was thrashing around in his sleep, murmuring quiet words that he couldn’t quite catch. “Shinichi!” He whispered again, gently gripping him by the shoulders. “Wake up!” He shook him slowly. “It’s just a dream.”

“Wha—what?” He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as the detective slowly blinked his eyes open, the unadulterated fear in his eyes was not missed by his keen, indigo eyes.

“You had a bad dream,” Kaito told him, settling back into bed, hugging the detective’s slender frame closer to him, as if he was going to disappear the moment he let go. “It’s alright now.” The _I’m here to protect you_ was left unsaid. They both have been through too much to be able to sleep without waking up every so often, due to night terrors and the like.

“Mmm...I just want to go back to sleep.” Shinichi muttered in Kaito’s ear, huddling closer to the warmth. “That case was really...taxing.” He yawned. “Brought back some bad memories.”

”’s okay, Shinichi. It’s just a dream.”

”I know.”

“I’ll be here, don’t worry.” His eyes softened at the sight of the detective snuggling closer to him. 

“‘orry for waking you up, Kai. Didn’t meant to.”

“It’s fine. Go to sleep.”

They both shifted into more comfortable positions, each drawing comfort from the other’s presence. He started to trace senseless patterns along Shinichi’s body, trying to lull him to sleep while carding his fingers through Shinichi’s unkempt hair and cowlicks. He knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night but then and again, he never needed much sleep to function in the first place. They laid there in the dark, just enjoying the silence, both having been through much - too much - trouble for a couple of lifetimes. 

When Kaito finally thought that the detective had fallen asleep, he began tracing “I love you” on his arm rather than the senseless patterns from before. It was the one thing he couldn’t say out loud, for fear of rejection and unrequited feelings. He knew he had the reputation of being somewhat of a flirt but this was the one thing he wouldn’t treat lightly. He also knew that he loved Shinichi, with all of his heart. He thought it was about time the detective managed to catch him. This way, he thought, I can console myself that I’ve tried and work on getting better. Just silently confessing his love for his love when he couldn’t say it out loud.

He smiled, just a sad little genuine one that reflected his inner conflict. He had no idea how long he sat there in the dark, smiling and comforting, slowly being taken into the realm of dreams. He was almost there when a pair of arms suddenly hugged him awkwardly, a barely formed “Wha—?” made its way out of his mouth before a voice whispered in his ear, him just being able to hear it over their even breathing.

”I love you too.”

He turned to face the speaker; all thoughts of sleep vanished from his mind, his eyes startled open.

Then Shinichi was there, smiling mischievously up at him, hooking an arm around his neck, slowly bringing them closer and closer together until their lips touched.

His senses were filled with Shinchi, just Shinchi, with the other somehow making this kiss he had fantasised about so many times before even more sweet, even more incredible.

♤ ♧ ♢ ♡

He would forever remember that night as the start of something beautiful, something like the beginnings of a rose slowly evolving into full bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed this fic. Please leave any comments or suggestions in the comments section and I’ll try to reply. Please leave a Kudos if you liked this. :-)
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S. Please be warned that I have school and homework to do, as it is my first priority, so don’t expect regular updates. I’ll try to update ASAP for everything but absolutely no promises.
> 
> P.P.S. I suck at tense so sorry for any random changes in tense, I’m _trying_ to get better at it. Emphasis on _trying_.
> 
> I...uh...may have been reading a lot of angst and decided that I really like angst and want to try writing it so do not expect any more of these things but I guess it all depends on my mood. I just effectively said nothing.


End file.
